First Time
by Veilchen Jewells
Summary: La primera vez que Dean vio a Sam estuvo seguro de dos cosas: Le desagradaba, pero al mismo tiempo le agradaba más de lo que era capaz de reconocer.


**Título: **First Time

**Autor: **Veilchen Jewells

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural (SPN) no me pertenece, sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de su creador y cadena televisiva yo únicamente los use sin fines de lucro y con la intención de sacarle una sonrisa a quien se tome la molestia de leerlo.

**Aviso:** _Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "Supernatural: BloodBrothers"_

**Resumen**_: La primera vez que Dean vio a Sam estuvo seguro de dos cosas: Le desagradaba, pero al mismo tiempo le agradaba más de lo que era capaz de reconocer._

**~First Time ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oneshot**

La primera vez que Dean vio a Sam, este apenas tenía dos días de nacido y no era más que un pequeño y ruidoso bebé.

En ese entonces, el mayor contaba con unos escasos cuatro años y meses de vida, no obstante, y a pesar de su corta edad, era lo suficientemente "despierto" para notar los pequeños pero evidentes cambios que ocurrían a su alrededor. Principalmente que el estómago de su madre comenzara a aumentar poco a poco, sumado al hecho de que su padre de pronto decidiera remodelar un cuarto de la casa siendo que se trataba de algo en lo que no era muy bueno y además ganándose una que otra reprimenda de parte de su esposa que parecía estar de mal humor casi todo el tiempo. Así que, cuando meses después de preguntas incesantes y respuestas poco satisfactorias que solo incrementaban su curiosidad y el dolor de cabeza en los mayores, sus padres decidieron por fin revelarle el secreto... tendría un hermanito.

...Dean no pudo hacer otra cosa más que fingir sorpresa y alegría.

No es que le desagradara la idea de tener un hermano menor; Puesto que eso significaba que por fin tendría a alguien con quien jugar ya que en el vecindario donde vivían no solían verse muchos niños de su edad, pero tampoco le causaba mucha gracia la idea de tener que compartir sus juguetes y especialmente a sus padres con alguien más. Cualquiera podría decir que Dean no era nada más que un niño caprichoso y bastante egoísta, pero no podían culparlo, tan solo era un niño pequeño que se había acostumbrado a la idea de ser "el único hijo".

A medida que el tiempo pasaba la ansiedad y expectativa se volvían cada vez más palpables en la casa de la familia Winchester, quienes no veían el momento en que por fin llegara el tan esperado día de parto, o bueno, al menos era así por parte de Mary y John, mientras que Dean solía pasearse por la sala y observar a través de las ventanas el exterior de la casa, esperando el momento en que la tan mencionada "cigüeña" hiciera su aparición, quien sabe... con un poco de suerte capaz lograba ahuyentar al ser con plumas antes de que sus padres se dieran cuenta.

Su plan parecía perfecto, solo que nunca conto con el hecho, de que sus padres le hubieran mentido respecto a la cigüeña… los bebés no los traen unas aves de gran pico, los bebés vienen del hospital, razón por la cual el menor decidió no volver a poner un pie en uno de ellos, a menos claro que sus padres le llevasen a rastras; lo cual conociéndolos como los conocía era definitivamente probable.

Era lunes en la mañana cuando el sonido de pasos apresurados y voces exaltadas que venían de la parte baja de la casa despertaron al pequeño de ojos verdes, este se restregó los ojos con pereza y desconcierto mientras dejaba su cómoda cama para dirigirse al lugar donde se originaba su mal despertar, la sala de estar; Pero lo único que alcanzaron a ver sus somnolientos ojitos fue la imagen de su padre saliendo por la puerta de forma apresurada mientras cargaba una pesada maleta y se despedía con un "Pórtate bien Dean".

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que el cerebro del menor pudo despertar por completo y procesar lo que pasaba, sus padres se habían ido dejándolo a él en casa... solo, completamente solo, eso solo significaba una cosa… ¡podía hacer todo lo que quisiera y nadie le diría nada! Era casi como el sueño perfecto de todo niño, el único problema es que la realidad siempre llega, y te agarra con la guardia baja, para Dean la realidad fue, que sus padres ya habían contactado con una niñera que le cuidara mientras ellos estaban fuera, por lo que al final no pudo hacer todo lo que quería; Definitivamente el día no había comenzado bien y algo le decía que los siguientes serian igual de malos.

Cuando; dos días después, John regreso del hospital acompañado de Mary y el nuevo integrante de la familia, el chico rubio se acercó con cautela hacia ellos notando inmediatamente el pequeño bulto que los brazos de su madre sostenían con sumo cuidado y delicadeza, al verlo ella sonrió haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que no tuviera miedo y se acercara más, mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante para que su hijo mayor pudiera ver al bebé, fue entonces que los verdes ojos de Dean lograron apreciar el aun enrojecido rostro de su hermanito, el cual dormía plácidamente ajeno e ignorante de la mirada extrañada y algo molesta que le dedicaba el otro, quien simplemente soltó un "No me gusta" consiguiendo así que Sam comenzara a llorar fuertemente y que su padre le riñera aumentando asi su descontento hacia el infante que cada vez lloraba con más fuerza.

Definitivamente Sam no le agradaba y nunca le agradaría, o al menos ese era el pensamiento del Winchester mayor en ese momento, mientras caminaba castigado de regreso a su habitación y escuchaba al fondo las voces de sus padres tratando de silenciar los llantos del bebé.

Dean pasó lo que restaba del día encerrado en su habitación, solo viendo el techo de la misma, no era como si hubiese podido hacer algo más después de todo su padre había subido; horas después cuando el ruidoso llanto por fin había cesado, y había connfiscado todos sus juguetes, pues era parte del castigo. Tal como habia imaginado y temido el nuevo bebé le estaba arrebatando no solo la atención de sus padres; pues ahora que lo pensaba bien desde hacía meses que no le prestaban la misma atención de antes ya que se la pasaban ocupados organizando y preparando todo para cuando Sam naciera, si no que también le privaban de sus juguetes y encima le regañaban por algo de lo que no tenía culpa, pues en ningún momento le hizo nada al bebé, simplemente dijo que no le gustaba porque así era, no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

Cansado de no hacer nada; aunque realmente nunca hacia mucho pues, debia reconocer que era un niño algo perezoso, y con el estomago pidiéndole comida Dean se levanto de su cama dirigiéndose hacia la puerta con sigilo, el castigo no decía nada de "Prohibido comer" pero con lo ocurrido hace horas atrás no quería tentar a su suerte y ganarse una nueva e injusta reprimenda. Salió al pasillo donde se aseguro de que no hubiera "moros en la costa", miro de un lado a otro repetidas veces y cuando estuvo completamente seguro de que el único ser en ese pasillo era él se permitió respirar con tranquilidad unos minutos para luego orientar sus pasos hacia el nuevo destino, la cocina.

Solo que nunca espero toparse con un obstáculo; o mejor dicho, no recordó que debería pasar justamente enfrente de la habitación del bebé. Ahora que caía en cuenta, el nunca había entrado a dicha habitación, John no se lo permitía porque podría lastimarse o por el contrario arruinar algo, así que con el tiempo Dean ya no le dio mayor importancia pero ahora estaba ahí, frente a la puerta que tanto quiso abrir, sin su padre o madre presentes para poder prohibirselo, la tentación era mucha aunque el miedo también, pero al final como el curioso niño que era no tuvo más opción que dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, tomo la perilla con su pequeña mano para luego girarla con cuidado y una vez la puerta estuvo abierta entro por ella.

Se trataba de una habitación muy parecida a la suya, con la excepción claro, de que en esta había una cuna en el centro de la misma y hacían falta sus juguetes regados en el piso. Camino admirando todo a su alrededor hasta llegar a la cuna, donde dormía el pequeño Sam, sin proponérselo una mueca de disgusto apareció en las infantiles facciones de Dean, no podía evitarlo, aun seguía molesto por el regaño.

Tampoco pudo evitar soltar nuevamente "No me gustas" y como si el pequeño bebé en verdad entendiera el significado de esas palabras su rostro comenzó a mostrar signos de querer soltarse en llanto, lo cual alerto a su hermano quien; temeroso de un castigo mayor al que ya tenía y siendo aun pequeño de estatura como para poder inclinarse sobre la cuna, no encontró mejor forma de distraerlo más que introduciendo una de sus manos por las rendijas de la cuna para alcanzar una de las menuditas manos de Sam.

-Está bien, está bien, no me desagradas Sam, así que no llores por favor- era una mentira y Dean sabía que mentir estaba mal pero… eso era preferible a ver nuevamente el rostro molesto de su padre.

Como por arte de magia su hermanito se calmo y Dean pudo sentir que su pellejo se había salvado; al menos por el momento. Lo que paso después dejo sin habla al mayor, el pequeño Sam había abierto levemente sus ojos y le miraba con una mezcla de sueño, reproche y también algo mas, era como si deseara decirle algo más, algo que Dean no pudo descifrar. Pero lo que sí pudo comprender era que los ojos de Sam poseían un color completamente diferente a los suyos; de hecho, por más que quisiera encontrarle similitud con el color de ojos de sus padres no había comparación pues seguían siendo diferentes. "Diferentes y bonitos" pensó sonriendo.

-Tal vez no me desagrades tanto Sammy-


End file.
